The present invention relates to a strength competition apparatus which pits the brute strength of one competitor against that of another.
Throughout history, man has devised various forms and means for competing against one another to test his strength and endurance. These competitions range from the ancient Greek Olympics to the present-day made-for-television competition series "American Gladiators."
However, access to such competition is usually reserved for a select few, highly-trained athletes. That is, the common "every-man" is unable to engage in such contests of strength and endurance.